Dreams Can Come True
by EsmeeRules
Summary: Hikaru wakes up from a dream, only to realize that his dream is becoming a reality before his eyes. How will the other host memebers react, if they find out? HikaruxKaoru Twincest City baby and don't forget Yaoi, never forget Yaoi. Rated M for a reason. .
1. Chapter 1

this is my very first fan-fic! please enjoy!

* * *

Dreams Can Come True

Oh no, here that dream came again. There was his twin, Kaoru, naked, laying on his back on the large silk laden bed with a finger beckoning Hikaru closer.

No! He had to stop it, he couldn't think of his twin this way. He would have to put someone else's face in his place. Tamaki, no he loved senpai, but he didn't turn Hikaru on. Kyoya, no. Haruhi, please, as if. Hunny, no, he wasn't much for the younger ones. Mori, Mori was good, Mori was really good actually. Tall, dark haired, strong and handsome. He had even walked in on Mori changing once and knew pretty well what lay beneath that uniform. Oh yeah, Mori was perfect.

Back to his dreaming, Hikaru envisioned Mori in all his glory on the bed, naked and beckoning Hikaru to him.

Hikaru grinned in his sleep. In his dream he walked towards the bed, he too was naked when he looked down at himself. As he walked, he reached his hand down to stroke himself, unaware that he had begun to do this in real life too.

He got on top of Mori, who was also hard and pressed himself against Mori. They both let out a soft moan. Hikaru flipped Mori over onto his hands and knees and prepared to enter.

He was just about to push himself in when he leaned forward to whisper in the _strawberry blonde's_ ear, "I'm going..." WAIT? _Strawberry blonde_? Hikaru looked down to see Kaoru beneath him.

Shit! Why did he have to be so attracted to his twin! Hikaru woke with a start. As he opened his eyes he was met with identical ones starring straight at him.

"Kaoru? …" he trailed off as he noticed his twin was naked next to him stroking his own erection. Hikaru the realized he was doing the same.

"Ka…" he started, but was cut short by a warm breath across his lips followed by even warmer lips pressing against his own.

Hikaru then felt a hot wet tongue begging for entrance, and who was he to deny it?

Kaoru explored Hikaru's mouth and Hikaru couldn't help but shiver. Kaoru's mouth then discovered his neck to Hikaru's pleasure.

Uh! This felt so amazing! Why didn't they do this before? It was so forbidden, bu so fucking hot!

Kaoru explored further and down Hikaru's chest. He teased his nipples momentarily, but Kaoru seemed on a mission. Down past Hikaru's belly button, all the while nipping, biting, sucking, kissing and licking Hikaru's bare flesh.

When he almost reached his goal he stopped momentarily to look up at Hikaru and grin devilishly.

This is where the teasing really began. Kaoru licked the bit of pre-cum that had developed and began to kiss and gently brush his lips against Hikaru's cock. This made Hikaru buck up a bit, but Kaoru held firmly onto Hikaru's hips to prevent him from getting any more pleasure then Kaoru wanted.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru groaned.

"You want more?" was Kaoru's devilish answer. Hikaru nodded and bit his lip. Hikaru then bucked up his hips again, beckoning Kaoru to go further.

All of a sudden Kaoru's mouth was covering Hikaru's penis. Hikaru sat up a bit and gasped. Kaoru proceeded to move his head up and down massaging Hikaru's cock with his tongue. Occasionally grazing his teeth making Hikaru dig his nails into the mattress in pleasure. This felt so wonderful, he wanted Kaoru to keep doing this and never stop!

But he did and looked to Hikaru and said, "Now I want something too." Kaoru then moved onto his stomach and waited for Hikaru to mount him. Hikaru started to go for it, but then decided, "If we're going to do this, I want you on top, forcing yourself to take me, knowing you're the one causing all your pain," Hikaru then looked really serious, "Now, get on my cock!" he barked.

Kaoru nearly jumped, "Oh you want it that way?" Kaoru positioned himself on top of his brother with his legs on either side. Both, having never done this before, knew nothing about having to prep first.

Hikaru was still wet from when Kaoru sucked him off and that helped a little bit. Kaoru was bearing down on Hikaru. Hikaru could see the pain across Kaoru's face and he kind of liked it, he kind of liked it a lot!

The moment Hikaru felt he was in deep enough he grabbed his twin's hips and thrust up his own, causing Kaoru to scream in pain. This is what Hikaru wanted, what he needed, he began bouncing his twin up and down on his cock. Watching Kaoru's shocked expression change from pain to pleasure.

He had never felt anything like this before and the look of exquisite pain and pleasure on Kaoru's face was making Hikaru get very close.

Hikaru was pounding as hard and as fast as he could into his twin's tight ass. And that's when he found Kaoru's sweet spot. Kaoru's eyes widened and he let out an incredibly loud moan. That was it for Hikaru, he came hot and fast into Kaoru, dragging his nails down Kaoru's back leaving eight whit lines, which later turned bright red.

Hikaru, barely conscious and breathing heavily, groaned as Kaoru slip of him. Hikaru was ready to curl up next to Kaoru when he heard, "Ah-hem," and a hand grab his own and was placed on a throbbing erection.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review, and let me know if I should keep going, I have some ideas on where to go from here like maybe more then one shot? let me know you're thoughts and Ill try to include them! . 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the twins, but if I did they would locked up in my basement by now and told to do naughty things to each other and that would be no fun for anyone...well except me

Sorry for any errors in advance, I have no beta reader and the English language and I don't get along often.

* * *

Chapter 2

Although he was tired, Hikaru felt a tingle in his lower region thinking of a way to make Kaoru cum. Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's ear, "Wait here, I'm going to get some things to play with," he finished, realizing he had the same devilish grin on his face that Kaoru had moments earlier. Hikaru got out of bed by crawling over Kaoru, making sure to rub against him ever so gently, making Kaoru moan and shiver with desire.

Hikaru grabbed a pair of boxers and hurried out of the room. He knew where he was headed, but knew if he was too loud their parents would hear and suspect something. They always were slightly concerned about Hikaru's and Kaoru's relationship. When they were younger it was cute, but as they grew older they never made any friends and despite their mother offering them separate room, they never complied. The only thing they would let their mother change about their sleeping arrangement was the size of their bed. It was an oversized king with four posters. This was what gave Hikaru his idea to tease his twin.

Hikaru raced down the stairs, it was chilly, It was June but the A/C was cranked so he shivered, but that might have been the excitement of his fantasy coming true. He crept into his mom's work room and searched for some rope, maybe something softer. He found what he was looking for, after some rummaging, in the form of silk strips. He rubbed the soft fabric against his face imagining how it would feel on Kaoru's writs and across his eyes. He shivered, feeling a tingle down in his cock and began to get hard again. He snapped back to reality remembering Kaoru's position and he hadn't had any relief yet.

Hikaru hurried out of the room and passed by the kitchen. A smirk found it's way to his mouth and rummaged through the fridge until he found the bottle.

Back up the stairs and into their room, "What took you so long?" Kaoru greeted with a raised eyebrow, "What have you got there?"

Hikaru only smiled and made his way to the bed. He laid down his toys an arms reach away from Kaoru. He got on top of his twin and put his face dangerously close to his reflection's. He stayed like that for a moment taking in Kaoru's scent, familiar, yet unmistakably different from his own. Kaoru moved his head to Hikaru, but Hikaru backed away quickly, grabbing one of Kaoru's wrists and a strip of silk, and tying his arm to the bed post before Kaoru could even blink. He then proceeded to do the same for the other wrist giving small sweet kisses to his arm. Finally a piece of silk was laid over Kaoru's eyes and fastened at the back.

"Oh Hikaru, you devil, I never knew you liked it like this."

Hikaru then got up off his brother to remove his boxers and grab the last of his supplies.

"Hikaru?"

"Shh," Hikaru soothed, softly pressing his finger against Kaoru's lips. He then opened the bottle and began to drip it on Kaoru's hips, "Don't worry, it's only chocolate," Hikaru responded to Kaoru's squirming. Seeing the grin on Kaoru's face, he lowered his head down to lick Kaoru's thin sharp hip. Kaoru moaned and squirmed. Liking the taste of chocolate mixed with Kaoru, Hikaru added more to his stomach and chest, but leaving the most important uncovered. Hikaru then let a bit of chocolate drip on Kaoru's lips. As Kaoru stuck his tongue out to taste, Hikaru struck, licking and sucking his tongue. Kissing Kaoru felt so right, so passionate. Hikaru stuck his tongue inside Kaoru's mouth, tasting him and the sweet chocolate.

Remembering he was trying to tease Kaoru, he backed away and began cleaning up his mess of chocolate. He began at Kaoru's collar bone, lightly licking.

"Hikaru, come one! I wasn't mean to you!" Kaoru pleaded. Hikaru decided he was being a little too mean and positioned his self on top of Kaoru, so as he licked his once again erect cock would rub against Kaoru's. "Oh Hikaru. Yes, please more!" Hikaru began licking faster as well as adding kisses and bites where he pleased. Hikaru rubbed himself against Kaoru, both of them moaning. Hikaru had licked all the chocolate off of Kaoru's torso and began working his way down to his thighs kissing, leaving a trail of saliva. Working his way up slowly to his goal, Kaoru struggled against his restrains, trying to get an arm free to force Hikaru or at least the blind fold off so he could watch it happen.

Hikaru had almost reached his goal and he decided to remove the blind fold, "I want you to watch this," Hikaru then positioned his head above Kaoru's cock and placed a hand on his own member.

Hikaru couldn't take teasing his twin and longer and took all of Kaoru's length in to his mouth, at the same time stroking himself. Kaoru gasped and Hikaru's name escaped his lips. Hikaru moved his head up and down, holding Kaoru's hips down. He could taste all of him and wanted more. He began to move faster massaging himself to the same rhythm.

"Hikaru, I'm getting so close, keep going," Kaoru managed through quiet moans. Hikaru would feel himself getting closer with the mention of his name.

Hikaru felt Kaoru squirm and then a gush of warm cum in the back of his throat, soon after, cumming himself on the sheets with a silent scream.

Hikaru then untied Kaoru allowing them to move to a fresh spot on the bed.

He laid down behind Kaoru, now on his side and wrapped his arm around Kaoru with his mouth near his twin's ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kaoru murmured and snuggled closer to Hikaru.

"We better hope the fan-girls don't find out about this," Hikaru smirked. Kaoru half laughed in response seeming to fall asleep instantly.

Hikaru about to do the same though about all the times they had said 'I love you' to each other, but tonight, right then, it meant so much more.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. This took slightly longer for me to put out then I was hoping, but I was reading other fics to get inspiration from.

If anyone finds any errors I would greatly appreciate a review of some sort so I can fix it. Also, if there are any parts that don't make sense let me know and I will try to clarify it for you, I already tried by not using 'him' and 'he' as much as that gets confusing when they are both male and look identical .

Lastly, reviwes make me feel good inside, good enough to write more and faster infact, so just let me know if you like it, it is very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

So once again here I am, hoping that people are enjoying this? More reviews are necessary to let me know!

and Im still on the semi-hunt for a beta reader, if anyone is interested?

* * *

Chapter 3

Hikaru awoke with his arms wrapped around his twin and their legs wound together. It was a few minutes before the alarm was going to go off and Hikaru quietly slipped out of his brother's grasp and headed to the large bathroom.

Upon entering he shut the door behind him partway, but left it open enough so that when Kaoru awoke, he would see Hikaru showering. He opened the sliding glass door to the shower and stepped in, turning on the taps. It felt very cold at first, like little ice pellets hitting his skin.

As it warmed up he put his head under the flow of water. It was at this point he heard the alarm go off and a small grin grew across his face when he heard a groan and the alarm turn off. Hikaru proceeded to put some shampoo in his hands and work it into his hair.

Kaoru slipped into the bathroom silently and into the shower behind Hikaru, "You know, my butt is really _sore,_" Hikaru heard the twin complain as Kaoru wrapped his arms around him, pressing their bodies together and sinking his teeth into Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru shivered, but instead of acting on anything, he just rinsed his hair and traded places with Kaoru. Hikaru grabbed the shampoo again and poured some into his hands. He worked lather into Kaoru's hair, watching Kaoru close his eyes. Hikaru then heard something come up from deep in Kaoru's throat. "You purr?" Hikaru teased as he rinsed off his hands and grabbed for the conditioner, when he was interrupted and pressed against the cold shower wall.

"So what if I do? You like it," Kaoru hovered momentarily, looking into Hikaru's eyes then swiftly pressed his lips against Hikaru's. Hikaru responded briefly, but reached for the conditioner and broke the kiss. He poured the substance into his hand and turned around trying to deter his twin. His attempt failed when a pair of arms wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms down.

"Kaoru, we're going to be la…." He was cut short when he felt something hard press against his inner thigh.

"Come on Hikaru, can I have just one thing?" Kaoru barely managed to get that out; what with all the moaning and licking he was giving Hikaru's ear. "You know what I want. You know how to please me," the words were breathy and irresistible. How could Hikaru say no now?

Hikaru turned around to face Kaoru and placed his lips against his, the kiss started sweet and loving, but Kaoru's intent quickly showed. Kaoru bit on Hikaru's lip causing him to open his mouth and Kaoru gained entrance pushing his tongue into his mouth making Hikaru's knees melt. This didn't seem to bother Kaoru at all, given he was already pushing Hikaru's head down.

Hikaru's hand had already found its way to Kaoru's cock and was stroking it gently when Hikaru landed on his knees. His head was slightly under the flow of water and he realized he still had conditioner in his hair, but who cared? Hikaru removed his hand and placed them on Kaoru's ass, looked up at him and grinned the devilish grin that seemed to be appearing a lot lately. Hikaru licked the head gingerly, before indulging himself with all of Kaoru. Kaoru moaned with the feeling and Hikaru moaned from the taste of his brother and soap. Kaoru jerked a little when Hikaru moaned, realizing this was the vibrations, Hikaru began to hum and moan, causing Kaoru to widen his eyes and gasp. The previously unnoticed hands in Hikaru's hair tightened their grip.

"Hikaru, keep going I'm so close," the words were barely there, but Hikaru already knew. Working harder and digging his finger tips into Kaoru's ass, he felt it in the back of his throat. He pulled back and replaced his mouth with his hand and let Kaoru cum all over his face and freshly washed hair.

After standing, rinsing his face off and re-washing his hair did Kaoru comment, "Was that _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_?"

Before Hikaru could answer a loud knock on their bedroom door interrupted followed by, "Young masters! Are you almost done, you have to leave in ten minutes!"

The twins starred at each other momentarily before answering in unison "Almost, we'll be ready!"

They quickly finished in the shower and dressed each other in their uniforms. Grabbing their bags, they ran down the stairs and each grabbed a bagel for breakfast.

When they got in the car, Kaoru made sure the divider between the driver and them was closed and then pouted.

"What's the matter my dear Kaoru?" Hikaru enquired squirming closer to Kaoru and snaking his finger around the identical ones next to him.

"Well I got something this morning, and you were left, I feel so selfish."

"Don't worry about it, before the school day is up, I'll get mine."

* * *

Yay! this chapter is done! man i love this pairing, I think there are far too many one-shots of them that I believe need follow up, and far too many fics that are way tooo angsty (although I still love the angstyness of them all) so I have my multiple shot of Hikaru and Kaoru without too much plot :p, just the way I like it

But remember, this is for you the masses! let me know if you are enjoying this, since this is going to be ongoing for as long as I can, I wouldn't mind some ideas, like perhaps introducing a character to join in their fun and games? Perhaps Tamaki, I do love TamakixHitachiin Twins, Go threesome! But its up to you guys, let me know, give me ideas.

thanks xox


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

So yay! updated! I don't know how long it's been since I last updated, but it''s been too long. i've had alot of stuff going on, like school and Prom and Anime North is coming up this weekend, so I've had a lot on my plate. Plus I didn't really want to just throw something out there that wasn't that good.

Oh theres a little NekoxUnknown nothing to worry you just warning you ;)

Lemony!

* * *

Chapter 4

Hikaru moved his face closer to Kaoru's and touched their foreheads together. Taking one last glance at the identical gold eyes before him, he closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against Kaoru's cheek. He placed soft kisses down to his jaw and towards his neck.

"What? Right now?"

"No, not now, but soon!"

The car ride was almost as usual, except this ride had the divider up giving Hikaru the chance to hold Kaoru's hand and for Kaoru the steel kisses and soft touches. They arrived at school and Kaoru got out of the car first, as he straightened himself and made sure there was no sign that Hikaru had been trying to undress him in the back seat of the car, a hand grabbed his own. It was Hikaru's.

"Wait, won't people notice?"

"It can just be part of our act," Hikaru beamed, walking forward, dragging Kaoru with him.

The twins walk casually to their class room, chatting lightly, pretending to ignore the way the girls were reacting to their PDA1. They arrived in class, only to see Haruhi hunched over her desk and a wad of tissue in her hand.

"Aww, poor Haruhi, what's the matter?" The twins inquired in unison.

"I have the sniffles --"

"Then why don't you stay home?" Kaoru asked.

"There's a big math test this morning and I don't want to miss it."

"That test is today?" Hikaru said looking to Kaoru, completely forgetting Haruhi.

"I guess so, I time last night would have been better spent studying then," Kaoru grinned.

"Not right now, Kaoru, we're not in the Host Club, you don't need to put on your act, and it's making me feel nauseous."

The bell rang for class to begin; the twins took their seats next to each other and stayed in their own little world, passing naughty notes to each other. The twins wrote the math test, copying off each other.

The lunch bell rang and the twins bid Haruhi adieu2, promising they wouldn't let Tamaki worry too much and would try to prevent him from going to her home.

Hikaru turned to Kaoru and announced, "I think I need to go to the bathroom," he grinned and grabbed the identical hand and rushing out the classroom.

They burst into one of the bathrooms on the third floor; no one would go to the bathroom on this floor at lunch. They hurried into one of the stalls, already taking off their ties and unbuttoning their jackets. They locked the door behind them and started to undress each other. Kaoru removed Hikaru's jacket and made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. They didn't have much time, but they didn't really care.

They were both shirtless now and Kaoru got on his knees and kissed around the top of Hikaru's pants.

"You look so cute in your uniform, it was hard to resist you in class, now that I have you here on your knees, don't make me wait any longer."

"Yes, master," Kaoru chuckled hearing himself say that, but he went straight to work on his twin's pants getting them off in no time. In front of him now was Hikaru's engorged member, it sent tingles down his spin, he collected himself, and brushed his moist lips on the head. Hikaru moaned and started swaying his hips forward trying to encourage Kaoru to keep going. Kaoru slowly slipped the head inside his mouth, Hikaru tried to push forward but his hips were met with Kaoru's hands. Kaoru was making this agonizing on purpose!

"Kaoru!" Hikaru moaned hoarsely, "Please."

That's what Kaoru wanted to hear, just a little begging. He moved his lips further down the shaft, taking as much of his brother as he could into his mouth. He moved back slowly, sucking, and tasting the similar taste of his brother. He licked the long vein from base to tip, remembering what made him so excited this morning. He pulled Hikaru into his mouth again and started humming.

Hikaru gasped and fell back against the stall door, "Ah! Cold! No, no, don't stop, please just keep going."

Kaoru started moving faster and pressing Hikaru harder against the wall. He moved one hand down to ease the throbbing in his own pants. Hikaru tangled his fingers in Kaoru's hair, grabbing tightly and pushing his twins head down further.

"Kaoru, ughn, yes please, Keep going! Uh!" Kaoru tasted it first, it was bitter, but knowing where it came from made it all the more sweet.

Kaoru stood up grinned and placed a kiss of Hikaru's lips, "You're all sweaty, I was the one doing all the work," he teased.

The twins quickly dressed and were just about to leave the stall when the bathroom door burst open, two people came in, and from the sounds of it, they were intending to use this bathroom for the same reason as the twins.

"Ah, yes Nekozawa, let's hurry we don't have a lot of time."

The twins stared at each other, who was Nekozawa with? They couldn't help it, the dark lord of the school, he was, well, gay! They tried to stifle their chuckles, but to no prevail.

"Shit, someone's in here!"

Nekozawa and the other unknown male left the bathroom quickly.

The twins peaked out of the bathroom stall and laughed. "So who do you think he was with?"

"I have no idea Kaoru, he sounded familiar, but his voice was so full of need, I'm not sure."

"We should make it our duty to find out and play some wicked little games with them."

* * *

1PDA- Public Display of Affection (I don't know how many people know this term, I'm not even sure if many people know about it outside of my little city, or even if it's just a North American thing 3).

2Adieu is French for goodbye, bidding someone adieu is the equivalent of bidding someone farewell.

* * *

Yay! there it was, was it good? let me know! And given the somewhat split response to TamakixTwins, Ill eaither write it as a separate story, or put a chapter in this story that won't change what little plot there is and Ill warn people about it ;)

Review casue you love me :D


End file.
